Moments
by ThePranksterQueens
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles of all Naruto pairings. Third: In which Sasuke is bitten by love literally. Frequent updates. Hopefully. Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I'm trying something new. I have this weird love for writing oneshots and drabbles, and I found a prompt site on LiveJournal (called Prompt A Day) and this is the spawn of that idea. Multiple pairings, crack, some Character-Centric, all genres. There will probably be nothing rated M, and if there is, it's for language or innuendo. So, without further ado, I give you the first of many oneshots/drabbles.

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto. This disclaimer is for the ENTIRE THING. Don't give me crap for not putting it up for every little thing. It's way too troublesome.

Prompt: Searching

Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

If there was one thing Sakura Haruno hated, it was not being able to find things. As a consequence of this pet peeve, her apartment was flawlessly clean and organized.

Usually.

However, her boyfriend did not share the same views on cleanliness as she did. Oh sure, he showered and did the dishes occasionally. But he refused to pick his clothes off the floor, and sometimes Sakura's clothes got mixed in with his when the laundry was in the process of being done. This resulted in her not being able to find her clothes, which made her, more often than not, mad.

When Sakura Haruno is mad, you better run.

Sighing, she looked down at floor, or what she could she see of it. Several pairs of socks, some washed and some not, a mountain of dark blue shirts with red and white fans on them, and lastly, a pair of tomato print boxers. How come he had so many clothes? She was a girl, and not even she had this much. Hell, not even Ino had as many clothes as her boyfriend did.

Nudging a white undershirt with a giant ramen stain on it (wonder how that got there…) and sliding off the bed, Sakura started to search furiously for her clothes, namely her trademark red shirt. Throwing items that weren't red haphazardly in any direction she pleased, she tugged at her hair and stifled a scream when the floor was clean and her shirt was _still_ missing.

"Hn."

Used to the greeting, Sakura looked up from the floor to see her shirtless boyfriend, half of his face covered in shaving cream and holding a red towel in his hand. Said towel was also covered in shaving cream and probably had lots of Sasuke's facial hair on it.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Where did you find that towel?" Sakura asked, tone going from sweet to evil in seconds. Sasuke gulped. He had experiences with The Voice, and none of them turned out well.

"On top of the dryer." He refused to be intimidated, dammit!

"Did it never occur to that it was not a towel and that now I have nothing to wear? Of course, I could always go work like this… I'm sure that Kiba wouldn't mind."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I will wash it again."

"Now?"

"Now."

Sakura grinned. "And while you're at it, would you throw in all your stuff too?"

She always did find a way to get out of her chores.

**A/N: Please review, and feel free to friend me on LJ- the link is in my profile.**


	2. Ch2: SakuxLee Quirk

A/N- And We're on to Number 2! Please, please review. I don't like getting 43 hits and 2 reviews. –Pouts-. Also, thanks to the amazingly awesome HPBabe91. Because she's cool.

Disclaimer: Chapter one.

* * *

Prompt: Quirk- Warning: Overuse of the word 'youthful'.

Rating: K

Pairing: Lee x Sakura

Most Konoha shinobi would call Rock Lee weird. Most Konoha shinobi were right. With his shiny, disgustingly out-of-fashion-bowl cut and sparkling teeth, Lee was practically the definition of weird. Factoring in the fact the he wore a green spandex jumpsuit (a spandex jumpsuit! Why couldn't it be just a shirt, at least?) and orange leg weights that looked a lot like leg warmers, Lee was past weird. Eccentric was too mild. Crazy was too extreme.

Lee was quirky.

At least, that's what Sakura thought. Even though he had asked her every time her saw her –at least he was consistent- and wore green and orange in the same outfit, she couldn't help but smile at the determined taijutsu master. Even though he was a walking fashion disaster, he made her blush, if only a little bit, every time he called her beautiful.

Because, really, what girl doesn't love to be told she's beautiful? Even if he was wearing _spandex_.

"Sakura, my most youthful blossom of youth, how are you this refreshingly youthful morning?"

"I'm good."

"Umm, Sakura?"

"Yes, Lee?"

"I know I ask you on a date of youthfulness every day, but can I ask you one more youthful time?" Lee was practically melting into a puddle of youthful nervousness while Sakura gazed at him with those (youthfully) entrancing green eyes.

"I would love to."

"Wh-What?! Did I hear you correctly, my youthful blossom?" He beside himself with excitement, and Sakura thought it was rather cute.

"Yep. I'd love to go on a date with you, Lee."

"YOSH! To celebrate this youthfully wonderful occasion, I shall run one hundred laps around Konoha!"

"Err…okay. Just one thing, Lee…"

"Anything for my youthful blossom of love!"

"For the date, loose the spandex, okay?"

A/N: Not too happy with this one, but I still sorta like it. Please Review!!


	3. Ch3: Breathe

A/N: Hello! Part 3 of moments is here, and I would really love some reviews!

Disclaimer: Chapter One.

Prompt: Breathe

Pairing: Ino x Sakura----Friendship, slight Sasuke x Sakura

Rating: T

Warnings: Kissing, swear words

"INOOOOOOO!" Sakura sobbed into the phone, not caring that it was two thirteen in the morning on Wednesday (the worst day of the week, as everyone knows) and she might have gotten Inoichi on the line instead of her best friend.

Screw Ino's parents and sleeping in general- she was having a _crisis _and she wanted her best friend and she wanted her _now_.

"'Kura, is that choo?" Ino yawned through the phone. "Why're you callin' me this early in the morning? Wuzzagoinon?"

"Oh, Pig, it's awful." Sakura moaned into the phone, not really noticing that her face was buried in her pillow and Ino probably couldn't hear her.

"What's so mother fu- I'm sorry, I mean, what's so important that you had to wake me up at two in the morning to cry about?" Since getting together with Shikamaru, Ino had learned to control her temper; at least, she tried to.

"He kissed me Ino, KISSED **me**!" Finishing this sentence, Sakura broke into renewed sobs.

"Wait, what? Who kissed you? Sakura, stop crying and tell me who you're talking about." Ino was fully awake now. After all, she was always good for gossip, even if that gossip was being told tearfully over the phone at two in morning. In a way, that made it an even juicier story.

Getting impatient, Ino growled into the phone. "Forehead, if you don't tell me right now, I'll tell everyone we know you tried to find Uchiha-fan print underwear the last time we went shopping."

"You wouldn't." Sakura gasped, current distress forgotten.

"I would. Now, who kissed you?" Sakura started to hiccup, a sure sign she would be crying again soon. Ino hoped she could get some info out of her before that happened.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura started crying again.

"WHAT?!"

"I **know**!" Sakura howled into the phone. Ino was frozen. Why was Sakura crying if the boy (or really a man, now) kissed her? Holy strawberry pocky, was she _over_ him?!

"Oh, my god."

"I know!"

"But I thought you liked him?"

"I do!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Ino….I…well, that is….God, Ino, I accidentally bit his tongue." Sakura whispered, obviously embarrassed. Who wouldn't be, though?

Ino tried very hard not to laugh.

"_What_?"

"I know, I know. But, he-he just came out of nowhere and kissed me and I was rather startled and well, I…"

"So, let me get this straight. Sasuke-kun comes out of nowhere, starts to kiss you and instead of this being the most romantically exciting-not to mention steamy-moments of your life, you freak out and bite his tongue? Jesus, did you draw blood?"

"I think so" The pinkette on the other line moaned miserably.

"Wow. There is absolutely nothing I can say to this."

"Ino, you're supposed to be helping- oh, my god. Oh. My. God."

"What? Sakura? Forehead girl, what the hell is going on?"

"Ino, he's here. At my front door. With _flowers_. Oh, my god." As far as Ino could tell, Sakura was hyperventilating.

"Okay, Sakura, listen to me. First, please remember to keep breathing. Second, open the door. Are you doing what I'm telling you?"

"Yes." Ino heard the sound of the door being unlocked, as well as a, "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

"Who is this?" A deep voice on the other side of the line demanded. A voice that definitely did not belong to a pink-haired konuichi.

"Umm, wow, look at the time, IGottaGoByeSakura!"

Just before the line went dead, Ino heard was…

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry about you're- mmmph! What is with you and surprise kisses?"

A/N: Please Review! Constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
